1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boating and, more particularly, to boat mooring devices and systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mooring boats and/or other watercraft is a necessary task associated with use of such boat and/or watercraft, hereafter referred to collectively as “boats”. When boats are moored to, e.g., piers, the boats can rub into or otherwise contact the piers. This can scratch, scuff, or otherwise damage the boat, the pier, or both the boat and the pier. Numerous attempts have been made to protect boats and/or piers from such mooring related damage.
Some known attempts to resolve mooring-related damage include using devices that hang from the boats themselves. These devices are commonly referred to as fenders or bumpers and are large, usually cylindrical, cushions made from polymeric materials. The fenders are tied to cleats on the boats and hung between the boats and the pier.
However, it can at times prove difficult to tie the fenders at appropriate heights so that they are properly aligned with a pier. Even when the fenders are initially properly aligned with the pier, moored boats tend to move as permitted by the mooring ropes or lines and as influenced by, e.g., waves, wind, and/or other factors. As waves, wind, and/or other factors cause moored boats to drift, pitch, roll, or otherwise move, the fenders can become misaligned with the piers, leaving the boats vulnerable to mooring related damage. Due to exposure to ultraviolet radiation, water, and organisms that live in the water, the fenders can fade, stain, or otherwise become less aesthetically pleasing over time. Some fenders are also relatively bulky items that, when being stored on boats, occupy otherwise usable storage space. Furthermore, at times when boats collide with piers with a lot of force, fenders may prevent impact-type damage to the boats but may also leave scuffs or other marks on the boats.
Other known attempts to reduce instances of mooring-related damage include using devices that are mounted to piers. Like the above-discussed fenders that hang from boats, some devices directly absorb impacts between the boats and piers. These pier-mounted impact absorbers are commonly referred to as dock bumpers. Dock bumpers are typically made from polymeric materials and can be, e.g., elongate and attached to outwardly facing surfaces of the pier, or configured to wrap at least partially around pier support posts or legs.
However, dock bumpers only protect boats from collisions between the boats and the particular pier surfaces that the dock bumpers cover, whereby pier surfaces that remain uncovered can still potentially damage boats, if the boats collide therewith. Like boat fenders, dock bumpers are also subjected to ultraviolet radiation, water, and organisms that live in the water, whereby the dock bumpers can fade, stain, or otherwise become less aesthetically pleasing over time. Furthermore, if boats collide with piers with a lot of force, the dock bumpers may prevent impact-type damage to the boats but may also leave scuffs or other marks on the boats.
Yet other attempts have been made to reduce instances of mooring-related damage by incorporating pier mounted but non-impact absorbing devices. Exemplary of such devices are those commonly referred to as mooring whips. Mooring whips can connect a boat to a pier while maintaining a distance therebetween. In other words, mooring whips prevent boats from hitting piers, to which they are moored.
Typical mooring whips are elongate flexible members that are made from, e.g., fiberglass or other flexible materials. One end of the whip is attached to the pier, by hard mounting, and the other end is attached to a boat by way of, e.g., rope or other marine-type line. As waves, wind, and/or other factors cause moored boats to drift, pitch, roll, or otherwise move, the mooring whips bend to accommodate such movement. The bent mooring whips try to restore themselves to their respective default configurations, urging the boat away from the pier and ensuring that that it does not collide with the pier.
However, mooring whips can be quite long and somewhat clumsy to manipulate while connecting a boat to and releasing a boat from a pier. Their length and flexible material characteristics can also make them awkward to remove from the pier, for example, when it is desired to store the mooring whips, and require large storage spaces when storing them. Due to their size and since they are hard mounted to piers, relocating, remounting, or transporting mooring whips can be quite laborious.
Some attempts have been made to provide mooring devices that are made of rigid, for example, metallic, materials instead of flexible like those used in mooring whips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,434 discloses such mooring devices. The mooring devices are mounted to a pier and include an upright post and an arm that is hinged to the top of the post. A first end of the arm extends over the water and attaches to a boat with a rope or marine line. A second end of the arm extends away from the water, over the pier surface. A spring attaches to the second end to a base portion. In this configuration, when the moored boat drifts, pitches, rolls, or otherwise moves, it may pull the first end of the arm downwardly toward the water. The spring then urges the first end back up toward its resting state position, generally maintaining the boat in its moored position.
However, such spring biased rigid arm mooring devices are relatively large and bulky. For example, the second end of the arm and the spring occupy otherwise usable space on the pier. It is also noted that occupying space on a pier with moving device components, such as the up and downwardly pivoting second arm end, can at times be objectionable for pier occupants or users. Furthermore, due to size and hard-mounted configuration, relocating, remounting, or transporting spring biased rigid arm mooring devices can be quite laborious.